


Preparations

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Secret Orders, mission briefings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Before any sort of march begins, paperwork must be filled out, logistics have to be seen to, and mission briefings must be had.





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Ithilien 1

Estel Elrondiel and her squad were finishing up their preparations for their upcoming march to Ithilien.  There were obscene amounts of paperwork to do, requisitions to file, final briefings to prepare, and letters to send.

Squad Charlie was able to help with some of the paperwork, but most of it was something that Alpha had to fill out themselves and sign.  As a result, the past week had been frenetically busy. 

The command squad, as they were using informally, had been given the past three days off from patrol, as it would be impossible to finish all of the required minutiae that was needed for the march.  They had set up shop in Mitherial’s office in the Steward’s Keep.  Estel and Mitherial had been spending the time working on the forms and requisitions, while Cody and Quinn were working on the briefings and research to ensure that they were requesting the correct items. The group would be patrolling by horseback, so all the required saddles, bridles, brushes, and bags had to be ordered for every member.  It was unlikely that there would be anywhere friendly for the group to restock their supplies.  A knock on the door of their shared office caught their attention. 

“Lieutenant Ana, Lieutenant Mitherial, Lieutenant Cody, Lieutenant Quinn, you are being summoned by the Steward for a final briefing.”

The four started to put their files in their safe, “We’ll be there momentarily after we secure our files. He’s in his office?” Estel asked.  The aide nodded and left to inform the Steward of the delay.  The group were in their jumpsuits, so it was child’s play to put on their armor over them quickly and make their way towards the Steward’s office.  Cody was the one to knock on the door “Sir?  Second Lieutenants Cody, Ana, Mitherial, and Quinn reporting as ordered.”

“Come in Lieutenants.  Thank you for being so prompt. Please close the door.  I’m unsure if you know everyone in the room, so I’ll introduce them to you.  The General of the Navy, Adrahil is on my right.  The General of the Army, Dínathor is on my left.  You know the Captain of the Guard, Forvendaer.  Gentlemen, this is Squad Alpha of CG Purple.  They are currently under Army Command because of the unrest in the city.  Alpha, you are here for an unofficial mission briefing.  As you know, you are being asked to patrol Ithilien.  We would also like you to go across the border, into Harad to gather information within the first three years of your deployment.  You can handle it any way you choose but remember that we will deny all knowledge if you are caught.”

Quinn asked, “Are we simply gathering information, or do you have any further instructions or suggestions for us?”  He knew that plausible deniability was necessary in order to succeed in politics, but it could be a pain to deal with as a soldier.

“We want you to look for anything suspicious and follow any leads.  You have unofficial permission to go anywhere you need to.  We have been hearing rumors about Mordor starting to mobilize, and we can’t get anyone near enough to check.  Estel-nin, -yes na-ve Angbad ar Utummo ter-I minya randa.”  Maedhros Fëanorian stepped out of the shadows.  Estel bowed her head in recognition.

“I understand, my lord Nelyafinwë.” She replied to her grandfather. 

The briefing was finished quickly after that, with Estel staying behind for a moment to speak privately with her grandfather.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here, Andatar.”

“I needed to see you before you left.  Artanis mentioned you had a bad feeling about this?”

“I hope I’m wrong, but I’ve been hearing quiet rumors about no one having any contact with Ithilien for the past several months.”  Estel’s expression was fearful, her eyes dark with helplessness.  “I want to be wrong, but I don’t think I’ll be in contact for a long time Andatar.  It feels like this is the beginning of a FUBAR mission with no back-up or guarantees.”

Maedhros pulled his youngest granddaughter into his arms, hoping to comfort her. “You know I can’t promise you anything, titta tinwë.  More importantly, I wouldn’t want to fill you with false hope.  But, I have a feeling that everything will end well.  You have your father’s gift of foresight.  It truly isn’t a surprise.  You have enough elvish blood to be close to half-elven, if not more.  You have the skills and the knowledge to survive just about anything that is thrown your way.”

“Thank you, Andatar.  I think I needed to hear that.  Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends what it is, little troublemaker.  You are entirely too much like your father for me to agree to that unconditionally.”

“Can you deliver this for me?  This is meant for everyone.  I would rather not have my mail read if at all possible.  There are details in here that shouldn’t be put in the wrong hands.”

“Estel” Maedhros’ voice was disapproving.

“No Andatar.  This is both for my family and my King.  You know that I was commissioned to give intelligence to Papa on what I could find out.  This has my reports and what, exactly, my mission is.  Mirial is aware of my commission, and she full heartedly approves.  Unofficially, she and her father are providing information as well.”  Estel’s voice waivered here “Tell everyone I love them.”

“I will.”  Estel handed Maedhros the envelope and both walked into the shadows. 

When Estel walked into their office, Cody was the first to ask “What was that?”

“He’s my grandfather, and wanted to make sure I was all right before we ride.  That is Fëanáro Finwion’s eldest son.  You probably know him by the name of Maedhros.” 

“Maedhros Fëanorian had no children, Ana.” Mirial stated.

“He and his younger brothers fostered my father, Elrond, and my many times great-grandfather, Elros after the Sack of Sirion in the First Age.”

The three humans were surprised that Estel was talking about her family in any sort of detail.

“Have you read the histories of the First Age? The Silmarilion? The Children of Hurin?  The details are in there.  _Anyway_ , are we ready to ride?”

“On my end, at least, we are.  I have made certain that all of our medics have a full stock of supplies.  All of our certifications are recorded and Headquarters has authorized us making field decisions.  I might need people to carry extra supplies, there’s simply to much for the four of us to carry.  Honestly it might be a good idea anyway, in case an emergency happens.”

“Comms and IT are ready as well.  I’m waiting for confirmation that we will have 16 horses.  I know that we have 10 right now, but I don’t have 6 fully firmed up.”

“Weapons and demolitions are all set.  We have checked everyone’s kit, and we have extra explosives and the means to improvise more.  Paperwork on my end is completely filled out.”

“Good.  We’re all set with sharpshooters.  Quinn, we can carry supplies for you if its needed.  Cody, can you and Mirial try to bug Requisitions?  We leave tomorrow at first light if nothing else comes up.”

The four split up, Cody and Mitherial gathering the horses, Quinn and Estel making sure that everyone would get a decent meal and a good night’s sleep before shipping out in the morning.


End file.
